Babe
by TG2
Summary: Fluffy H/R


**The song Babe performed by Take That has been stuck in my head for a while now, and this short fluffy fic is what came out of it.**

**No beta was done, all the mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own Spooks, Ruth or Harry**

_

* * *

_

_Havensworth, 2006_

"Ruth…" She could hear the pleading in his voice, but there was nothing she could do to explain her behavior, not right now. She turned her back to him and quietly said, "Good night Harry"

He sighed as she walked, almost ran, away from him to her room. He often wondered what was it about him that scared her so much. Sadly he walked back to his room, poured himself a malt and sat quietly on the sofa, staring at the wall.

A quiet and hesitant knock five minutes later woke him up from the light sleep he fell into. He mumbled angrily as he dragged himself to the door, wondering what crisis was he supposed to handle now, the last thing he expected was to see her standing there, looking bashfully at the floor.

"I'm sorry about before," she started to explain, "It's just that you see, Malcolm…"

"Malcolm?"

"Yes, no, I mean Malcolm is tracking down all movement through our cell phones, I just wanted to put mine away before…"

"Before what?" He still didn't let himself believe what was just happening.

"Can I come in?" There was no mistaking the invitation in her tone and her expression.

"Of course," He said softly as he took her hand and led her into the room, closing the door behind her.

The next morning they both decided to take a step back and slow things down. He said that he wanted to get to know her intimately not just in the physical sense, and so they set up a proper date for next Saturday. Little did they know that life, and some people in the security services, had different plans for them.

He was standing on the barge, watching the small boat fading away on the horizon taking her away from him. He could still feel her lips on his, in his head memories from that single night in Havensworth started to resurface. "At least I have that," he thought.

_-----_

_3 years later_

Harry was standing outside what used to be her house, looking at the familiar entrance. He used to come here every once in a while, he didn't really know why, his legs just seemed to lead him here during his morning walks.

Since she had no close relatives the house was sold at an auction. He only came inside it once after she left to get her cats, after that the elderly couple that bought it moved in and he kept his distance.

He turned around to leave when he saw the front door start to open. He only managed to take one step when a man behind him asked, "Are you Harry?"

"Who's asking?" He turned back to face the old man at the door.

"She said you won't admit to anything," The man sighed

"Who's she?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, came over yesterday, told me to give this number to someone that looks like you,' the man looked irritated, "Better ask her what she wanted, not me," , he handed Harry a small note with a phone number scrambled on it, and then went back inside closing the door behind him.

For a few moments Harry looked at the familiar hand writing on the note, the same one he knew from sticky notes on official documents, asking for his signature. He then took out his mobile and slowly dialed the number, not sure what to expect.

He didn't wait long before someone answered on the other side. "Hello?" It was the same voice he once knew very well 3 years ago. There was a short pause before he said, "Ruth?"

"Harry," Her voice shook a little, "I'm, I'm glad you called"

"Ruth?" He didn't seem to be able to get past that basic thought.

"It's me Harry, I'm back," Even though she held her voice well, he could hear there were tears behind it.

"Wh...." He couldn't decide which question to ask first, he finally decided to go with the one that will get her to him faster, "Where are you?"

"I'm in a safe house in London"

"Give me an address, I'll be straight down," Harry couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

-----

Harry could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he walked down the road leading to the small house, he had so much to tell her about what he's been through in the past 3 years, so much he wanted to ask her about where she's been, what she's been doing.

When he reached the front door he took a deep breath before knocking gently. A few seconds later the door opened and there she stood smiling at him. "Hello," she said again in her sweet voice.

"Hello," He answered after a short pause, mirroring her smile, "Can I come in?"

She nodded silently and let him through the door. Once inside they both looked at each other, trying to find the right words to say. Harry was about to start when a movement from the kitchen behind Ruth caught his eye.

"You're not alone here?" he asked her in a surprised tone.

Ruth didn't have the chance to answer before his look of surprise turned into shock when he saw the little boy stepping out of the kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" The boy said.

"Come here Danny, there's someone I want you to meet," She turned towards the boy as he ran towards her. Noticing Harry for the first time he gave him a big smile, Harry couldn't help but notice that this was his own smile, and that the eyes that were looking up at him were his as well.

Ruth took the boy in her arms, and when she noticed that Harry was speechless she silently whispered, "We're home again Harry".

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my short venture into fluffdom :)**


End file.
